Miranda Kadohata
| Name = Miranda Kadohata| Gender = Female| Species = Human| Born = | Died = | Temporal Displacement = | Parents = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Married| Spouse(s) = Vincenzo Farrenga| Children = Aoki Farrenga (born 2374) Colin Farrenga (born 2380) Sylvana Kadohata (born 2380)| Affiliation = Federation Starfleet| PrevAssign = Relief operations officer, | Assign = Second officer/Operations officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = Commander| Insignia = | }} Miranda Kadohata was a Human female of Japanese and European descent who served in Starfleet in the 24th century. Born on Cestus III, Kadohata spoke with a Port Shangri-La accent. Career Kadohata attended Starfleet Academy sometime prior to 2362. By 2363, she was billeted aboard the as a Lieutenant, junior grade. USS Enterprise-D In 2364, she transferred to the , under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Kadohata was assigned to the sensor room, where she worked under the direct supervision of the ship's operations manager and second officer, Lieutenant Commander Data. She continued to serve aboard the ship until it was destroyed by rogue Klingons at Veridian III. USS Enterprise-E After the destruction of the Enterprise in 2371, Kadohata was assigned aboard its replacement, the , again under the direct supervision of Lieutenant Commander Data and the ultimate command of Captain Picard. She served as relief operations manager when Data temporarily commanded the Enterprise during a mission to rescue Picard and Captain Benjamin Sisko on the planet B'Leva. }} When Data was offered promotion to first officer of the Enterprise in 2379, he selected Kadohata as his successor as operations manager and second officer. She accepted, but took maternity leave before assuming her new duties. She returned to the Enterprise in early 2380. Mutiny During the Borg incursion later that year, Lieutenant Commander Kadohata led a mutiny aboard the Enterprise against Captain Picard and several other members of the Enterprise's senior staff, in response to their willful disobedience of orders from Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Though she briefly assumed command, Kadohata quickly deferred to Picard's judgment when the Enterprise came under Borg attack. Following the battle, she declined to transfer from the ship, accepting Captain Picard's offer to remain aboard. Shortly thereafter, she was promoted to full commander, presumably on Picard's recommendation. |Gods of Night}} Borg Invasion of 2381 In 2381, Kadohta was on duty and announced the damage to Ramatis III to the Enterprise Bridge during the Borg Collective's invasion. Realizing that Starfleet was having difficulty containing the invasion of the Borg, she called a midnight planning and brainstorming session which included Rennan Konya, Beverly Crusher, and Geordi La Forge. Although La Forge's and Crusher's previous technological and biological weapons against the Borg were adapted to, the quartet worked on applying the technology from the transphasic torpedoes to their shields and other weapons, but the phasers weren't designed to handle the load. After joining forces with the , Miranda supervised the efforts to interface with their sensor inputs, becoming miffed by chief engineer La Forge's relaying of suggestions from Mikaela Leishman. However, after the data came in and was displayed on the Bridge, the sensors revealed not a single subspace tunnel, but twenty-seven. Based on this, Miranda summoned Picard and Worf to the Bridge; she later remarked that she did not agree with Captain Picard's orders to find a way to collapse the tunnels. When the possibility of protecting the tunnels was invalidated, Commander Kadohata sent a warning message to her husband and children to leave Federation space, fearful that Starfleet's efforts to stop the Borg invasion were proving ineffectual; she referenced Judi and Adams and their move to Kennovere as a veiled reference. After the Enterprise began to scout the tunnels, Kadohata was on the Bridge during their travel along with the Aventine to end up at the Carina Arm, where they faced off against Hirogen fighters. The ship was boarded, and she attempted to herd the junior officers and command staff off the Bridge, but Picard and Worf refused to leave; she therefore instead ordered security officers Mars, Braddock, and Cruzen to give up their TR-116 rifles to the three of them. When the Hirogen reached the Bridge, she again attempted to smuggle Picard out of harm's way, an act which was eventually unnecessary. When the Enterprise finally returned to the Azure Nebula, she picked up the distress call from . |Mere Mortals}} Personal Life While aboard the Firenze, Kadohata was romantically involved with the ship's flight controller, Lieutenant Ricardo Torres. Torres transferred to the Enterprise with Kadohata in 2364, but their relationship ended shortly after the ship's maiden mission to Deneb IV, during which Torres was badly shaken by encounter with the semi-omnipotent being known as Q. A number of other shipboard relationships followed for Kadohata, but all were short and ended badly. She met her eventual husband, Vicenzo Farrenga, at a baseball game on Cestus III between the Port Shangri-La Seagulls, for whom Kadohata's sister played shortstop, and the Palombo Sehlats, whose general manager was Farrenga's father. They had a daughter, Aoki Farrenga, in 2374, and a pair of twins, Colin and Sylvana, in 2379. She was probably home at Cestus III, when the Gorn Crisis occured. While aboard the Enterprise, Kadohata communicated with her family in real time whenever she could. One night during the invasion of the Borg Collective in 2381, gamma shift operations manager Sean Milner Kadohata just shy of 0500 hours so that she could utilize a communications window to speak to her family. Milner had convinced first officer Worf to call in a few favors to allow them to route the communication through Klingon subspace boosters. Later during the Borg invasion, she sent them a message urging them to leave Federation space, fearful that Starfleet's efforts to stop the Borg were proving ineffective. |Mere Mortals}} She had at least one sister, Olwyn Kadohata. Starfleet service record Connections Appearances *Novels: **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' |Gods of Night}}'' **'' |Mere Mortals}}'' **'' |Lost Souls}}'' **'' '' *E-Books: **'' }}'' References Category:Humans Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet second officers Category:USS Firenze personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel